Aftershock
Aftershock first appeared in VoidZ Salvation. Appearance Devil Shapeshift Has red eyes, dark blue skin and a horn pointing upwards which curves slightly over his head. Normal Has black eyes, light blue skin and purple veins around his eyes and horns. "God Killer" His body mutates and his veins pop out of his skin, surging with anti-magic causing his eyes to look purple. His horn becomes spiral shaped with similar pruple veins curving around his horn. Personality Background Look at Crescent, AMO and Brimflare's wiki page for reference This happens a long time ago, like over 30 million years ago. Originally a magic elemental/Djinn was creating a species; Ancient Humanity. The Djinn gave every human the ability to master any one power they learnt in an instant. This idea went to hell as many humans of those days fought against the Djinn. The reasons for the conflict are unknown (beyond discovering they can become more powerful than their creator), it ended in their extinction. While the Djinn was considering creating a new species, the humans came back into existence (through evolution, though they were weaker than their ancestors. This is when Aftershock, AMO and Omni was born) The magic elemental decided to look after them, but made sure not to have a repeat of his first creation. During Aftershock's teenage years his body was slowly becoming corrupted, and rotting away. When Aftershock went to ask the Djinn for help, he had a massive surge of anti-magic flow through him which accidentally shattered the Djinn (during Crescent's creation) sending these shards across the planet, with many hitting the humans (one flew into AMO). Many didn't see that as an accident (Mostly the ones who were hit with the Djinn's shards). They wanted him dead or to undo the damage. Either way, Aftershock had to hide, which he did with his shapeshifting, and also started going by the name "Aftershock"; waiting until those wanting him dead or punished in some form to either die themselves or forget about him entirely. The humans had their galaxy put into a dimension to prevent Aftershock's possible escape. Many years later Crescent was born (primordial elementals like Ever Frost visited the dimension) and having some memory of his creation, found Aftershock, and with Crescent's status as king, Aftershock could come out of hiding because his new friend had enough power to protect him. Following this Crescent trained Aftershock to insure he can use his Anti-magic without fear. Alliances were made with Brimflare, Omni, Glacier, Inferno, Primordial Elementals and much more. (Crescent and Omni were the only ones that knew who Aftershock truly was). 2 million years later the Djinn (using AMO and Brimflare) thousands of deities who were hit with the Djinn's shards invaded the dimension. Meeting his (the Djinn) demise to Aftershock and Crescent as they severely damaged and sealed his pieces in the dimension. AMO and Brimflare had been teleported on Earth. Unknown to Brimflare and the other deities that were responsible for the destruction of Aftershock’s home dimension, Crescent, Glacier and Inferno (Crescent’s Most trusted) evacuated all the survivors into an new galaxy, far in the unexplored parts of the universe. After many years Brimflare came back to settle his score with Crescent. Crescent, very careless at that point, was attacked by Brimflare in which he was cursed multiple times. Crescent trained back to a decent level of power, then went out with his BlizzardStorm to search for Brimflare to regain his power. He eventually met up with VoidZ… Crescent didn’t want Aftershock and his people involved in the events of VoidZ: Genocide, up until his last few attempts where he told Aftershock everything he knew about the Cult and why he was away for so long. Aftershock, getting more information after he discovered Crescent in the Astral Plane, travelled to earth to check up on VoidZ to see what the outcome was of the cult's attack, leaving Inferno and Glacier to protect their galaxy. Aftershock, Glacier and Inferno managed to undo the magic that Supay used on Crescent. Even so, because of Brimflare’s curse, they cannot create a suitable body for Crescent to inhabit. Aftershock Was informed to avoid time travelling with one of the billion other BlizzardStorms since Brimflare will obviously be aware of it in the past. Aftershock eventually came to earth a few days after Crescent died. Because of Crescent’s, death the dimension is no longer collapsed, so the Djinn's shards are now free... Synopsis Abilities Normal Form * Shockwave manipulation. Some examples of its use are: # Actually placing shockwaves on his opponents, allowing him to push them back if he gets cornered. # Can rip apart his opponents by placing shockwaves on their arms and legs and then activate them in an outward direction # Stacking shockwaves in the same area (for example a person’s chest) and activating them on his final hit, causing their chest to burst open. # Can completely disintegrate beings by using a combo of shockwave and temperature manipulation # Can cancel and control other shockwaves, preventing excessive destruction form other beings attacks, etc. # Can store his shockwaves (into his friend’s fist for example) making their attacks stronger. * Anti-Magic Aura-Can constantly emit invisible anti-magic which he has slight control over. For example, deciding whose magic it will destroy and how far the aura expands. When he isn’t controlling it, it will weaken all magic he comes in contact with by default. * Regeneration- can regenerate his entire body in 5 minutes-10 seconds as long as his soul is still present. If he wants to speed up his regeneration he has to limit his movement, if not stopping entirely. * Super Speed-max speed is Mach 30. Can increase his speed via his shockwave manipulation * Super Strength-max lifting, etc. strength is 50 tons. Can “increase” his strength via shockwave manipulation * Immunity to: Shockwaves, Brute force damage, Paradox, Overexertion, Physic powers, Reality manipulation, Temperature manipulation and Holy/Demonic magic/weapons, etc. * Flight, Temperature manipulation, Body language analysis, Astral Projection, Tracking evasion, Clear mind, Anchored soul (His soul is anchored to the physical world, though he can ignore this) * Shape shift- can shape shift into any species/being. This only changes his appearance as well as his aura, etc. to prevent others from recognizing him. He will not lose any of his powers or forms when he shape shifts. Note: Aftershock’s stats (strength, speed, reflexes, regeneration, etc.) are natural to his physiology so it would not be lost if someone tried to cancel out his powers --- (only his: Flight, Shockwave manipulation, Temperature manipulation, Immunity to: paradox, reality manipulation, shockwaves, temperature manipulation, holy/demonic magic/weapons would be cancelled) Second Form: "God Killer" (¼ power) * Absolute Anti-Magic manipulation - Has absolute control over anti-magic * Anti-magic augmentation - Increasing speed, strength, reflexes, sight, etc. via anti-magic * Constant Anti-Magic aura – Weakens all magical attacks that comes in contact with him * Anti-magic solidification - Can solidify his anti-magic * Anti-magic metamorphosis - Can morph his body with anti-magic * Anti-magic armor - Can coat anyone with anti-magic for a limited time (weakens or destroys magic at random) * Magic reflection - Can contain and reflect magical attacks. This can only be done by his metamorphosed body part. E.g. stops a magical blast and reflects it normally or as anti-magic * Anti-magic corruption - Aftershock is being corrupted faster by the increased use of anti-magic * Absolute Regeneration - Can regenerate his entire physical body in an instant as long as his soul is still present. He’ll mainly be using this to prevent his complete corruption (4/4 power) * Magic transmutation - Can change magic into anti-magic * Anti-magic body - Can switch between his normal body + complete anti-magic metamorphosis or a complete anti-magic body * Anti-magic corruption - He has been completely corrupted, his death is guaranteed Trivia * Ancient Humans are mostly just copy-pasted versions of the new humans on earth (with some obvious changes in strength, speed etc.) * AMO is Aftershock's brother * The anti-magic Aftershock possesses is from one of the Ancient Humans that died battling the Djinn Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:VoidZ Members